The Heat
by KatsuMasaru
Summary: On a hot and sunny day, Katsu and Touya find themselves /too/ hot.


I was sprawled out on our white leather sofa with my boyfriend, the weather was humid, hot and the sun was blasting. The heat started getting to us, I felt a drop of sweat roll down my face to my neck. We tried the air conditioning but there was no electricity due to most of the tenants in our apartment using all the power to cool themselves down, so we had to settle for open windows, ice cold drinks and barely any clothing. I was dressed in jeans and no shirt, while Touya was enjoying showing off his muscular body by wearing beach shorts and a tank top. -_Yes, I'm still jealous of his body_-. Half of the sunlight coming from our open balcony window shone over the sofa, Touya was laying his body on that half, I was on the other half. I opened my eyes to see a smug expression pasted over my boyfriends face, I knew then he was loving this, he got to tan under the sunlight while I hid in the shade to prevent sunburn. I couldn't help but notice how Touya looked; his skin was slightly damp, his hair was messy, and his muscles stood out under the sun. I felt like a vampire, that I couldn't hover my hand over the other half of the sofa or my hand would go on fire. I closed my eyes and let out a soft sigh, beginning to get up from the sofa.

"Hey, I'm gonna get a drink or somethin', ya want anythin'?" I asked while glancing towards the pleased red-head.

"No, I'm good." Touya responded, he opened his eyes and smiled at me. I had to return the smile as I made my way into the open kitchen.

"Do ya think it would be a waste if I got a shower now? I wanna cool myself with cold water but I might sweat myself up again when I come back." I tilted my head while pouring myself some soda, dropping a few cubes of ice into my drink.

"Mm, yeah. There's no point." Touya responded. I was slightly disappointed to this even know he was right. With a shrug off my shoulders, I returned to the shaded corner of the sofa with my drink. Touya opened his eyes and looked at me, I blinked while sipping my drink.

"Can I help ya?" I smirked slightly.

"I'm just looking." Touya said innocently. I could only notice below his toned hips; an excited friend of Touya's under his shorts. I smirked and Touya noticed it. He gave me a 'What now?' look. I shook my head in response and sunk my back down the sofa, laying the bottom of my soda filled glass against my chest. I closed my eyes and pretended I didn't see anything. I heard the leather pinch together as Touya scooted closer to me; obviously hinting. I kept my eyes closed and held my drink. Until Touya had taken hold of the ice cold glass and poured the content over my chest. With a loud gasp I sat up.

"Gaahh! What the hell!?" I made an awful attempt to remove the soda from my skin with my hands. Touya chuckled to my reaction and shrugged. He took my wrist and pulled me over him, I felt the sun over my back and tried to scurry out of the light.

"Touya, my back is gonna burn." I said, the heat from my body making me forget about the soda that was recently 'Spilt' over me. I removed myself from Touya's grasp and huddled into my shaded corner. He shifted next to me and started kissing my neck.

"Sorry about the soda babe, I had to get ya attention somehow." He said. I didn't exactly like the tone in his voice, it sounded as if he were up to something. _-Though he totally was_-. Touya held my waist and easily flipped me over him, though we were still in the shade. He forced me down a little so our hips were pressed over each other, giving me a certain feel of his awakened manhood. I peered down at our crotches pressed together and chuckled, latching my hands over Touya's shoulders to hold myself up.

"And what do ya want me to do?" I teased, knowing exactly what the hopeful eighteen year old was hinting for.

"No, it's what _I _can do…for _you_" Touya grinned.

"I ain't horny." I had hidden my cheeky smirk with a serious expression.

"Give it time." Touya nodded. Suddenly his hand was giving my front a rub, moving back and forth, his grip was tight but gentle.

"Nh…" I bit my lip and closed my eyes. I liked my boyfriend's hand treatment but I knew it was only going to lead to something I wasn't up for.

"Touya…" I breathed, hoping he would give this a second thought.

"Feeling it already?" Touya smirked in my direction. I shook my head and gripped Touya's wrist tightly, pulling his hand away from my crotch.

"Touya, I ain't up for bein' topped today. I jus' ain't in the mood, 'kay?" I sighed softly, knowing I was a little too harsh. Touya nodded followed by a small sigh, letting go of my waist. I couldn't help but feel bad, as he only wanted a little fun. I climbed off of my boyfriend and knelt in front of the sofa, spreading the disappointed eighteen year olds legs.

"W-what are you doing, Katsu?" Touya blinked. I knew by when he said my full name he wasn't exactly in a good mood, or he was serious. Usually he called me _'Flower boy'_, _'Babe'_, _'Dirty boy' _or even _'Darling'_…but that was only when he was drunk, he had a strong habit of calling me that.

"Look, I can't be ya uke today, but I can do _somethin'_."I placed each of my hands on Touya's thighs. Touya nodded in agreement and laid back; getting himself comfortable. He closed his eyes and rested his arms either side of him. I took hold of the hem of his red shorts and pulled them down a bit; just enough for his boxers to show. I took a deep breath before laying my hand over the others bulge, I rubbed up and down the others manhood, enough for him to release a soft moan through his lips.

"Mhm…" Touya furrowed his eyebrows, obviously enjoying this. After a good ten minutes of rubbing his cock, I slid his white, tight looking boxers down his waist to his thighs, giving me view of his arousal.

"Now, what has my _dirty boy_ been thinking about today?" I mocked his nickname for me and gestured my words to his stiffened cock.

"Shut up and get on with it, or I _will_ fuck ya." Touya took a quick glimpse of his hard, then returned to his eyelids.

"Harsh." I smirked and finally wrapped my hand around my boyfriends cock, I gave the base a few fast jerks and watched his obviously pleasured expression. I wonder how good he felt. I shrugged off the thought and concentrated on relieving him. I grasped my forefinger and thumb tightly around his cock, leading from the base to his cherry head slowly, making sure to put slight pressure over the vein on the underside, hoping it was a sensitive spot as it was for me.

Touya responded with a short groan, letting me know this was a good move. I continued the slow movements and fondled with his ballsack occasionally, sending more and more pleasure through him. I felt him throb within my hand, telling me it's time to use my mouth. As his hands made their way into my blue hair, I slid my tight grasp back down to the base and kept it there, leaning down to slip his cock into my mouth. Judging by how hard he actually was, I realized a blowjob was a good choice. Since I didn't exactly want _that_ up my ass. I rubbed my tongue along the underside slowly, the tip of his cock touching the roof of my mouth as I did so.

"Ah…" Touya groaned softly. I looked up at him briefly then began to bob my head up and down his arousal. Slowing down as I reached the tip, then hastily rushing back down to the base, keeping my tongue rested on the underside at all times. As I repeated this, I was careful not to graze my teeth along his cock for I knew it wouldn't add to the pleasure.

"Mhm…Mhm…." I hummed around him, the vibrations running through him, I knew this felt good because he arched his back, and let his mouth fall open in a silent but long moan.

"Kats-…Ah…" He didn't get to finish my name as he replaced his words with a moan. I briefly pushed the tip of my tongue into the small hole on the head of his cock, then started to deep-throat him and suck on the head.

"Mmm!" Touya moaned, and before I knew it I had his semen flowing down my throat, this made me cough, but I managed to swallow it all. I never knew what to say after a blowjob, so I just asked him.

"Feel better?" I smiled, wiping my mouth with my bare arm.

"Mhm…Yeah." Touya breathed and removed his hands from my hair, finally opening his eyes to look at me.

I smirked slightly and leaned my hands against the leather beneath my boyfriend, holding myself up to plant a gentle kiss over his lips.

"My turn…" I grinned.

THE END!


End file.
